cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Susan Davies
Overview |badges= }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Susan Davies is the initial contact for Natural based heroes in Atlas Park. New Contact(s) Information Natural Hero Liaison On the surface, Susan Davies is a quiet, unassuming government liaison working in the ELITE section of the Federal Bureau of Super-powered Affairs. ELITE stands for Enhanced Logistics for Insight and Tactical Excellence. Some say that Susan has much more power than she lets on. One thing is certain: she has no shortage of well-placed contacts. Her brother, Rick, once the hero known as Horatio, is now the liaison for new technology heroes. Susan knows about everything going on in Paragon City, and she keeps an especially close watch on gang activities. She shares her knowledge with new heroes, but she believes that no amount of advice can substitute for training and determination. Initial Contact Do your job and we'll get along fine. Store Susan Davies sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 1 Training Enhancements Missions Briefing I need you to go speak to Laurence Mansfield. He has a lead on a missing persons case that caught my attention; it's the third such report in the last week. Oh, and welcome to ELITE, Enhanced Logistics for Insight and Tactical Excellence. Do whatever Larry asks, then report back to me. Notable NPCs * Mike McGillicuty (NPC Hostage) Enemies Notable NPCs * Adjutant Chalmers Enemies Debriefing I've just started hearing about the Council, but it seems like they're a bold group. Just recently, they managed to take over another villain organization entirely! On the plus side, fighting those Council soldiers seems to have improved your combat technique. Briefing Detective Jose Brogan, someone I knew in my troubled youth, has a lead that the Skulls plan to attack an upcoming metaclub dance party. Like pirates of the street, they will be there to loot and plunder as they please. Speak with Detective Brogan about the Skulls' attack. He'll know how to point you in the right direction. The Skulls' plans must be cut short. Jose can tell you how to get the job done. Notable NPCs * 2 Mugging victims (NPC Hostages) Enemies Debriefing Between their drug sales and their robbery, the Skulls are like parasites on the streets of Atlas Park. It's a good thing we have you around to protect us! Briefing The Skulls have been making good progress in their efforts to move Superadine on the streets of Atlas Park. We can't let this continue! I'd like you to patrol Atlas Park and watch for Skull activity. If we can get them to crawl back under their rock, we may save a lot of citizens from their own worst impulses. Go to the patrol station on your map to begin, then proceed to the next one. I have every confidence in you. Debriefing So the Skulls are threatening anyone who won't buy Superadine from them? Pretty good tactic. If we let them keep this up, they'd have the whole zone running scared in no time! Good work today. Briefing There's something I'd like you to take care of. The Skulls of Kings Row are planning to spread their Superadine drug to the streets of Atlas Park. I'm determined to see that they fail totally. I've located one of their distribution centers. I'd like you to defeat the Skulls and confiscate the Superadine. We have to keep this drug off the streets! So deep within Hellion territory, the Skulls will surely be ready for a fight. Debriefing You have done an excellent job! The Skulls' distribution network has been smashed. I'll send this Superadine on to the authorities right away. External Links *